


Good Little Ed

by Akanamidako



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Implied Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanamidako/pseuds/Akanamidako
Summary: Eddy's Brother wakes up to a major hangover....and a surprise guest.





	Good Little Ed

"Aaah...FUCK!"

The man sat up and gripped his head, his teeth grinding.

Waking up to the feeling of someone splitting your head open with an ice pick was a pretty normal way to start the day for him. Still....it fucking sucked.

"D" sat up and rubbed his head, his wet sheets slipping slightly, but still clinging to his body. He groaned as he tried to fight off the haze in his brain, a battle he was losing terribly.

Suddenly, a hand was laid on his back, rubbing gentle circles into it.

"There, there. Take this and call me in the morning," a low voice soothed.

The man jumped and whirled around.

"What the fuck?! The hell are you doing in my house?!" he gaped at the red-headed teen in his bed.

"You brought me here," Ed said simply. At the blank, but angry look directed his way, he decided to add, "Oh! Um...after the concert!" Ed added.

Eddy's brother shook his head as his brain slowly processed what he was being told.

Yeah...he remembered taking the kid to the concert with him. But, he also remember getting hammered and not much else afterwards. He likely was just competent enough to make it home, so Ed had to crash. Nothing too off the wall. Still...

"Still doesn't explain why you're in my bed," the man sneered at the 15 year old, who looked off with a slight tinge on his cheeks.

"You...brought me here..." Ed looked down and played with the sheets a bit. D's eyes followed Ed's hands to the sheets bunched up at his waist and suddenly realized the boy was bare underneath them. His mind then registered just how soiled his sticky sheets were, as well as spots of red.

"Aww, shit!" He groaned, running a hand down his face. Looks like he wasn't able to control himself; he rarely could when he was drunk or otherwise inebriated. He only hoped the kid would keep his mouth shut about it, especially to the boy's father. It'd be bad if the man had found out what he had done after he'd reluctantly let his son join him, even though HE was the one doing Ed a favor. It was fine though; he'd just have to make sure the kid kept his mouth shut, and that shouldn't prove to be too hard. He likely wouldn't even have to beat it into him. He could probably just smooth talk the little doofus into not saying anything...

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by said doofus laying his head on his lap and staring up at him with a dopey smile, and his eyebrows drew together as found himself puzzled by the boy's actions. In fact....when Ed revealed that the man took him to his bed, the boy didn't seem as scared as he probably should've been. Actually, his whole demeanor was almost...bashful.

Realization hit and the man cocked an eyebrow, before his face darkened and he pushed the kid away from him.

"Look. I ain't your boyfriend. We ain't lovers or whatever. I don't even fuck guys. So, whatever you're thinkin', get it outta your head" he said with finality.

Ed's eyebrow creased and looked at the man with confusion. "But....but you...brought me here.. We-," he started while gesturing toward the bed, but the man stopped him before he could get far.

"Yeah. We fucked. It was a one time thing."

Ed's face dropped even more as sadness mixed with confusion. "But..." he whispered the next part, "you kissed m-"

"I didn't intend to kiss you!" The man said in exasperation. "I was drunk. And probably high too and it affected my thinkin', get it?" He stared Ed hard in the eye.

The boy didn't know how to handle the declaration and he suddenly felt as if all the air had been stolen from his lungs. He didn't quite know the words to assign to these new feelings, and when Eddy's brother impatiently asked him again, he could only nod numbly.

"Good boy," the man said causing Ed to twitch a bit. The man was about to comment on it when he was hit with another stabbing pain in his head. He growled and held his hand in his head. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Almost 10 o'clock... Oh well, he had kept the kid out for this long, and he already knew the so-called lady of the house wouldn't be pleased. He shrugged. Whatever happened to the kid now was gonna happen anyway. He flopped back down on his mattress and moaned a bit.

"I need to sleep off this shit. I'll take you back to yer folks when I get up." A thought hit him. "Speakin' of which, I wouldn't tell them about anything we did. They're already gonna be pissed at you for staying out all night.” Ed trembled a bit at the thought having to deal with his angry mother.“They'll be really mad if they found you kissed a guy and liked it.,” the man continued. “Plus, it would mean no more concerts and you don't want that do you?"

He lifted his head to glance at the teen who's eyes were wide. He shook his head at the man and muttered a worried, "No! Music good for Ed!"

"Good boy," the man said again patting the boy's back none too gently. He then flopped down and shut his eyes. "You can sleep or whatever. Just don't touch my shit," he said and was out in under a minute.

Ed wasn't quite sure what to do and settled for lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He felt baffled at the man's behavior.

D hadn't asked for Ed to stay there. He didn't suggest it. No, he DEMANDED it. And even though he was terrified of what his mother would do to him, Ed agreed to stay (as if he had a choice)....because Eddy's brother wanted him to stay.

It wasn't long before the man was all over him, and Ed didn't know how to feel about the attention. He wasn't sure if he liked the man's hands all over his body. Felt weird when his hands found their way into the boy's pants. Was unsure when the man lay him on his bed. Cried when the man entered him. But...

He _wanted_ him...

Kisses came during the act. Softness mixed in with the rough treatment; softness Ed always longed for, but never got.

The man whispered in his ear between his moaning....told him what a good boy he was.

Even now, the man hadn't kicked him out of his home. Or his room.

Or even his bed...

Brown eyes drifted over to the man out cold next to him, and Ed found himself smiling. Eddy always always pretended like he didn't actually like Ed and Double Dee as much as he really did. And D was his brother, so...

His smile widened as he bit his lips to stifle his laughter. He pulled the covers up to his head and closed his eyes, settling in to go to sleep as well. As he drifted off, the man's breathy words from the night before drifted through his mind.

“ _My good little boy...”_

 


End file.
